The present invention relates to a rectifier circuit with a three-phase rectifier arrangement of rectifier valves, preferably a bridge rectifier circuit of diodes, wherein said rectifier arrangement comprises a three-phase mains input and a DC output, and at least one of the three phases at the mains input is connected to a first pole connection of a three-pole circuit for diverting an injection current into the three-pole circuit, according to the preamble of claim 1.
The present invention further relates to a method for the impression of control currents into a DC output of a rectifier circuit with a three-phase rectifier arrangement of semiconductor valves, preferably a three-pole bridge rectifier circuit of diodes, wherein an injection current is diverted from at least one of the three phases to a mains input of the rectifier circuit, according to the preamble of claim 18.